


and all of my peaches

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Hogwarts Era, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Seduction, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I’m not much for charm,” Pansy says bluntly.





	and all of my peaches

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Narcissa/Pansy - teatime.

“Such a lovely home,” Pansy says, taking a biscuit from the silver serving tray between them. She’s the picture of Pureblood poise and manners in her starched collar and polished shoes, but Narcissa knows a snake when she sees one.

“Thank you, love,” Narcissa says. She relaxes just a bit in her chair, studying the girl. “I hope you’ll find that Malfoy Manor has its charms.” Narcissa has no qualms with the Parkinsons, so she’s decided the girl will be a fine, dull companion over the Christmas holiday while Draco and his other friends entertain themselves and Lucius tends to his business.

“I’m not much for charm,” Pansy says bluntly. She takes a sip of tea, eyes dark and searching over the rim of the cup. “I rather like a home with a story. I’ve yet to hear these walls talk.”

Narcissa hasn’t shown her the south hallways yet, the rooms heralding portraits of Blacks and Malfoys past. She thinks she may do so after their tea, give the little girl her bedtime story, but thought escapes her when a patent-heeled foot clicks against her chair, right between the V of her legs.

“Something tells me _you_ cannot be charmed, Mrs. Malfoy,” Pansy says. The way her lips wrap around the words makes Narcissa shiver. “This house suits you.” Her foot slides further between Narcissa’s legs, teasing towards her heat, then pulling away at the last second.

“Thank you,” Narcissa says, voice gone hoarse. “I’m glad you think so, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's "Cherry."


End file.
